Vore Vixen Saga
by Fatal Violence
Summary: The recruiting parts of an upcoming vore saga including Disney and Nick stars. The two friends, Lindy and Jasmine, have been caught by Sam Puckett during a vore! And now Sam and Carly Shay want to join the group! How will this work out? And what will happen now that they've attracted another vore group? Who can you trust? Find out here! And don't forget to rate and review!
1. Sam and Carly

Jasmine got up out of bed. She knew that today was the day of her final exam, and she didn't want to be late. She finished her hair, and was freshening up for breakfast when there was a knock on the door. "Honey, you mind getting that? I'm a little busy." Her mom called from her room. "Sure thing, mom." Jasmine answered, opening the door to reveal Lindy. "Come on! We're gonna be late!" Lindy exclaimed. "But...I haven't eaten!" Jasmine protested. "You can eat later, the bus is about to pull up!" Lindy said, pushing Jasmine out the door. The bus was indeed there when they got there, and they got on, just before the doors closed. Jasmine and Lindy got a seat together, with Jasmine next to the window. She stared out the window as the bus drove through the neighborhoods.

About halfway to school, Jasmine felt her stomach begin to churn. "_Please...not now!" _She silently begged, but luck was not with her. Her stomach let out a low rumble, and Lindy looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Jasmine returned her look with a dark glare, and turned her attention back to the window. Her stomach however, wouldn't be ignored as it let out a growl, which several of the students heard. Three minutes later, almost everyone on the bus was snickering and making remarks too quiet for her to hear. This kept on for several more minutes until the bus pulled up to the school. Jasmine practically flew out the doors as they opened, much to the amusement of Lindy. She took her seat in class, with Lindy sitting on the other side of the class. Their teacher, Teresa Russo, came in with their exam papers and went through the normal procedure with them. All went well until she had finished one third of the exam. Then her stomach growled, reminding her that it was still empty. "_Come on...just bear with me a little longer!_" She pleaded with her stomach silently. Her stomach of course didn't listen, growling a little louder. Sam Puckett, the girl sitting in front of her, turned around and looked at her tiredly. "You mind keeping it down..?" She asked quietly, before turning back to her work. Jasmine felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see Carly Shay looking at her with a sympathetic look on her face. "Don't mind my friend...it happens to everyone." She whispered. Jasmine nodded and turned back to work. The peace didn't last long however as her stomach growled rather loudly. This time, the class broke into laughter. Save for Sam, Mrs. Russo, and Carly. Sam looked like she simply didn't want to be there. Carly on the other hand, stared at Jasmine with wide eyes. Mrs. Russo was even less amused. She cleared her throat loudly, looking right at Jasmine. "That's enough, young lady. I cannot have you disturbing my classroom. Finish your test in the trailer outside, and you may bring it to me once you're done." Jasmine's mouth dropped open. "But...but-" She was cut off before she could finish. "No buts. To the trailer. And don't come back until your test is finished. And you..." She said this, looking at Lindy now. "Go with her. Make sure she doesn't get herself into trouble." Jasmine stared at Mrs. Russo in disbelief. "How would I get-" She was once again cut off, unfortunately. "No problem, Mrs. Russo!" Lindy said, smirking evilly on the inside. She was hatching a plan, and Jasmine could tell. She was afraid to find out what her friend was up to.

The walk to the trailer was surprisingly silent. Jasmine kept her angry thoughts to herself, while Lindy snickered beside her. Once they got inside, all hell broke loose. "_WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT ABOUT?!" _Jasmine yelled, staring Lindy right in the eyes. Lindy stared back at her, unphased. "Now what are you going on about?" She asked, feigning obliviousness. "You know what! That little show that happened in class! You caused that!" Lindy stared at the raging girl with amusement. "It was fun, wasn't it?" She joked. "How could you find humor in this? If you had let me eat breakfast, none of it would be happening!" Her stomach growled loudly to emphasize her point. "Wait...why do I smell chocolate?" She asked, searching Lindy for answers. "Oh...you mean _THIS_?" She held up a chocolate bar, and Jasmine's mouth watered at the sight of it. "I want it..." She groaned, rubbing her stomach as it continued making noises. "Why should I give it to you? It's mine!" Lindy countered, clutching the candy bar close to her. "Please! I'm staaaarving!" Jasmine whined. "Sorry, but it's mine." Lindy answered. "_GIVE ME THE DAMN CHOCOLATE BAR!" _Jasmine thundered. She tackled Lindy to the ground and she and Lindy began wrestling each other for it. They continued like that until they heard a soft _crunch. _Jasmine looked down and saw that they had rolled on top of the candy bar by accident. Instantly, her anger intensified and she pointed an accusatory finger at Lindy. "_You..." _She started, growling at Lindy. "Hold it!" Lindy defended. "_YOU'RE _the one who started all of that!" Jasmine's stomach growled loudly, not helping matters any. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. "Girls, what in the world is going on here?" Lindy saw the dark look cross Jasmine's face, and she quickly spoke up. "Nothing, Mrs. Russo! We're just finishing up here!" There was silence for a bit, before Mrs. Russo spoke up again. "I'm coming in there now. You two had better be done!" She said. "Go ahead and come in.." Jasmine said, too low for Mrs. Russo to hear, but Lindy heard it and she began to panic. "Jasmine, please don't do it! I know you're starving but think with your head, not your stomach!" She whispered pleadingly to Jasmine. "Too late." Jasmine answered as Teresa Russo opened the door. Jasmine was on her before she had a chance to scream, shoving her completely into her mouth. Lindy, although shocked, was a little aroused at the way Jasmine was losing control of herself. Jasmine finished swallowing Teresa and belched loudly. "_NOW _let's finish." She said, finishing her exam and walking out the door, Lindy following her. They failed to notice however, that Sam had seen the whole thing happen. She had high-tailed it back to class as soon as she saw it go down, going to tell Carly. Carly was horror-struck at first, but she nodded as Sam filled her in. By the time Jasmine and Lindy got back to the classroom, her stomach was it's normal shape. Sam pulled out her phone and texted Lindy, who received it from the other side of the class.

Sam: "_Me and Carly both know what Jasmine did. :/"_

Lindy: _"How do you know? o_o" _

Sam: _"Let's just say I have my ways of founding out things. ;)"_

Lindy: _"Uh huh...what will it take for you both not to tell? :l"_

Sam:_ "I want in on whatever is going on. Be it a group, team, club, whatever."_

Lindy: _"What about the other one?"_

Sam: _"Hold on." _

Sam put the phone down for a second and turned around to talk to Carly. Lindy saw Carly's face go pale, and it looked like she was going to decline. However, her face expression went back to normal and she nodded. Sam then turned back around and texted again.

Sam: _"She's in too. Anything we gotta do to officially be in?"_

Lindy: _"Just one thing."_

Sam: _"And what would that be?"_

Lindy: _"Meet me and Jasmine after school and you'll both find out!" _

Sam: _"K."_

With that, Sam put her phone away and turned around to tell Carly the news. "So she's in?" Jasmine said, catching Lindy's attention. "Not quite..." Lindy answered. "Please tell me you're not gonna make them do what I think you are..." Jasmine deadpanned. "It's just one. It won't hurt." Lindy countered. "Fine. Let's get this over with." Jasmine said. Soon the bell rang, and everyone ran out the door, glad that school was finally over for the summer. Lindy and Jasmine were already at the door as Carly was finishing packing up her stuff. Both Lindy and Sam shared a knowing smile as she and Jasmine walked out. Carly caught Jasmine's gaze and they both grimaced. This was going to be a long ass summer.


	2. Recruit Mission

Carly and Sam sat at a park, and it was midnight outside. Lindy had told them their mission, and Carly was still in hysterics about it. "Of all people, we have to eat _Teddy Duncan?!_" She vented. "Well yeah, that's who we were assigned to eat." Sam answered. Carly folded her arms across her chest, sighing. "If that's what it takes...then fine. Let's get it over with." Sam nodded at her friend, and they headed to Teddy's house. Upon closer inspection, it seemed like no one was home. However, as they stepped inside, they could faintly hear Teddy talking to her boyfriend on her phone upstairs. "Now, remember the plan Carly." Sam began. "I know..." Carly groaned. Carly's stomach suddenly growled loudly, and her eyes went wide. "What the hell was _THAT!? _" was heard from upstairs as Teddy's footsteps drew near.

Sam reacted on instinct. She opened the closet and threw Carly and herself in. They peeked through the openings and saw Teddy stop at the bottom of the stairs, looking around. "Sorry Spence, i'm starting to hear things." Teddy said over the phone as she headed back upstairs. Carly felt hands on her and her cheeks flushed. "Sam...not now please..." She whispered. "But you know what your stomach does to me." Sam remarked silently. "That's very sweet Sam, but don't ya think making love in another girl's closet is a little inappropriate?" Sam shrugged. "Depends on whose it is." Carly shook her head, letting out a sigh. "Well it ain't mine, that's for sure." Her stomach let out a groan, and she desperately tried to muffle it, but it was no use. Teddy came charging down now, her face red. "_WHOEVER'S THERE BETTER SHOW THEIR FACE RIGHT NOW!_" She yelled, Gabe's baseball bat in her hand. She looked suspiciously at the closet, her eyes narrowing. "The closet, eh? The oldest trick in the book. When I get my hands on whoever you are, you're going to wish you never decided to-" She never finished her threat as Sam jumped her. She made quick work of Teddy, swallowing her within seconds. She got the last of her down despite her screams, and belched loudly. "What about _ME?!_" Carly cried. "Don't worry, Carls." Sam chuckled, patting Carly on the shoulder. "You'll get your chance soon." The two of them walked out of the house, with Sam's stomach back to normal. She pulled out the note Lindy gave her with the address to meet her at when they finished.

They arrived at their destination, and both Lindy and Jasmine were waiting for them. "So I take it you got her?" Lindy asked. "I don't know, ask Sam." Carly snarled, pointing at the girl in question. Sam just beamed as if she had won an award. "That felt goooood..." She said, rubbing her stomach. "Pretty damn good indeed." She and Lindy shared a laugh, while Carly and Jasmine facepalmed. "If both of you are done..." Carly started. "I'd like to get back to HQ." Jasmine finished for her. "So...I guess you guys are in now!" Lindy cheered, fist bumping Sam. "Took ya long enough!" Sam said with a laugh, returning it. Carly's stomach growled loudly again, and she grimaced. "Great. That's swell. Now can we go on another mission? I'm dying here!" She cried. "Tomorrow, we _ALL _are going on a mission." Jasmine said. "Wait...what?" Lindy asked, surprised. "I know one last person in another channel. She's a cyborg. I believe she could handle backstage operations. However, me and her aren't best of friends, and she's quick to attack." Jasmine explained. "So how do you know her?" Carly asked. "Yeah, and why should we trust her?" Sam added. "She's a good asset once you swing her to your side." Jasmine answered, with her back turned to them. "What's her name anyways?" Lindy asked. Jasmine turned back to them with a wide smile on her face.

"Her name is Tenaya 7."


	3. Tenaya 7 & Betrayal

The four girls headed out to the HQ to see how they would plan this next mission out. "So...this REALLY won't be easy." Jasmine said, breaking the silence. "Yeah, it sounds like this girl won't go down without a fight." Carly commented. "You do realize...our lives are at stake here right? We're just humans after all. This girl could literally kill us with her attacks." Sam said, looking straight at Jasmine. "True. But that's why need to surprise her. Get her when she's vulnerable." Lindy scoffed. "When would that be?" Jasmine narrowed her eyes. "She's human, duh. And for the record, I found the portal to her world. It's known as Power Rangers RPM. She's been spotted around the city of Corinth. Whatever that is." Carly started jumping up and down. "_FINALLY!" _She cheered. "More people that I can actually eat!" Sam simply chuckled at her friend. "See? Told ya you'd get your chance." She then looked at the portal. "Well what are we waiting for? Activate it!" She said. "Wait!" Lindy froze. "We don't know what to expect. What if we appear there, and there's a fight going on?" Jasmine activated the portal. "Only one way to find out." She answered.

The portal opened, and the girls immediately jumped through it. They appeared behind a rock, and almost instantly they saw a girl pacing back and forth. She had jet black hair with two braids in the front, and she had a purple zipped skintight suit on, and what looked to be a visor on her face. She stomped around angrily, seemingly engaged in a conversation with herself. "That's her..." Jasmine whispered, peeking at her. "Why? No matter how many damn times I try, just _WHY _can't I beat the damn rangers?" She ranted, stomping back and forth. "Rangers...?" Carly said, almost too loudly. "_Shh!" _Sam hissed, and Carly instantly fell silent. "I've tried everything, _EVERYTHING_!" Tenaya 7 continued on. "But no matter how hard I try, no matter how much I want to beat them, I always _FAIL!_" She sat down, sighing softly. "Relax Tenaya, you're a damn _cyborg_ for crying out loud..." She told herself, running her hands through her hair. Jasmine's stomach unfortunately chose that time to growl, and Tenaya's ears picked it up instantly. "Who's there?" She demanded, scanning the area with her visor, but picking up nothing. She turned her back for a moment, and Lindy got her from behind. "Hey! What the hell!?" Tenaya yelled, unable to free herself. "Jasmine, _now!" _Lindy yelled, and Jasmine activated the portal once again. The four of them slowly but surely got Tenaya through the portal with them, though the cyborg put up quite a struggle. They failed to notice however, the blonde girl in a green biker jacket, watching them from nearby. Instead of reporting it to the others however, her curiosity got the better of her and she ran through the portal herself.

Luckily for the blonde, she ended up in a completely different room from where the others re-appeared. "Let me go! I demand to know why you are holding me hostage! _LET. ME. GO!" _Tenaya thundered, still struggling. In the other room, Jasmine's stomach was growling fiercely. Carly was having the same problem. "Lindy, you said we'd be able to eat there!" Jasmine groaned, clutching her wailing mid-section. "Yeah, Sam!" Carly agreed, clearly disgruntled. "Will both of you drama queens relax?" Sam quipped. "We'll find something for you two." Tenaya listened to this whole conversation, and she deactivated her visor. "Just what the hell is going on...?" She said, looking at each one of them. "You'll find out soon." Jasmine answered her. "But first..." She turned toward Lindy who had a confused look on her face. "I'm sick of being denied food by you, and I think it's about time I got what I deserved." Lindy's confusion quickly changed to horror as she started piecing together what Jasmine meant. "What are you saying...?" In one swift motion, Jasmine knocked Lindy down to her knees, and pressed her ear against her stomach. "Hear that, Linds?" Jasmine asked in a frighteningly sweet voice, as her stomach roared ferociously. "Uh-huh...why...?" Lindy asked nervously. "_BECAUSE THAT'S YOUR NEW HOME, BITCH!" _Jasmine yelled, shoving a screaming Lindy down her gullet. Sam and Carly looked on in horror as Jasmine finished swallowing her friend. Lindy's screams died ten minutes later, with Jasmine's stomach returning to normal.

On the other hand, Tenaya was smiling. She clapped, a wide grin on her face. "Now that was absolutely _brilliant!_" She cheered. Sam and Carly stared at her as if she grew another head. The blonde in the other room took a step back, fighting the urge to vomit. "So that's what they do..?" She asked herself quietly. She mustered up her courage and pressed her ear to the wall again. "So...what now?" Carly asked. "I dunno Carls...I'm still hungry though." Carly jumped, feeling like something bad was about to happen. "But...but I'm hungry though!" Carly whined. "I...you...and...what in the world is going on?" She asked, panicking. Sam was suddenly behind Carly, with her in a sleeper hold. Carly instantly froze. She had seen Sam apply that same hold to that crazy girl who had locked them in her basement. "S-Sam...?" Carly squeaked. "Shhh...everything's going to be just fine now..." Sam said softly. Very soon after, Carly began to doze off. Sam nodded to Jasmine, who nodded back, and she swallowed Carly. The poor girl never knew what hit her. "Sorry Carls..." Sam said, patting her belly. "You know I love ya...but it had to be done." She said, turning to look at Jasmine. "Now, are you ready to start raising hell?" Jasmine grinned from ear to ear. "You bet!" She cried, fist bumping Sam. Tenaya 7 stared at them, tiredly. "What am I, chopped liver?" She said, rolling her eyes. "Might as well be." Sam commented. At that moment, a soft metallic groan came from Tenaya's abdomen. Sam and Jasmine stared at the cyborg, smiling. "No. Absolutely not." Tenaya told them flatly. "I refuse to partake in your barbaric activities. If i'm going to eat, it will be real food." Jasmine shrugged, leading them out of the room. "Suit yourself." She said, heading toward the living room.

Somewhere in another HQ, a girl with brown hair, and a grey hoodie sat back in her swivel chair, laughing hysterically. "How _DUMB _can they possibly get?" She crowed, spinning around. Another girl in a purple hoodie, stared at her best friend with look that said "Why in the hell are you doing that?" The girl in question scoffed, pulling her chair back to it's regular position. "Jesus Christ Tori, why so serious?" The girl referred to as "Tori" clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Firstly Jade, you are not the Joker. Second, don't you think they have something planned, even though they've killed two of their own?" Jade groaned, facing her screen while muttering something along the lines of "killjoy". Suddenly a girl in leather approached them. "I have detected two other anomalies in their HQ besides themselves. One of them is a cyborg, just like I." She said. "Well, who's the other one, Cameron?" Tori questioned. "I do not know. But if my sources are correct, the blonde in the other room is linked to the cyborg somehow." That being said, Cameron went back through the door. "Good, let's continue to keep an eye on them. We need every advantage we can get." Tori said, with finality. "And in the meantime.." Jade started, tackling Tori to the floor. "I'm going to have my way with you." Tori raised an eyebrow at Jade, staring at her in disbelief. "Did you not hear a _**word **_I said?" Tori asked. "Yep. But you know I don't care, Vega." Jade replied with a sneer. "Of course you don't.." Tori replied, narrowing her eyes as Jade placed kisses on her neck.


	4. The Showdown

The blonde girl in the other room, had heard enough. She had no part in this to begin with, and she was sure that Tenaya would be fine in this dimension. She crept to the portal again and activated it. She closed her eyes and walked through, the portal closing behind her. Jasmine, Sam, and Tenaya all sat in the living room, watching TV together. Tenaya had a dish on her lap consisting of steak, rice, and green beans. She eat her food casually while Sam and Jasmine enjoyed the fighting show they were watching. However, none of them knew that they were being watched. There was a sudden knock on the door, and Tenaya went to answer it. "I wonder who'd actually come to us?" Jasmine asked, confused. "Yeah, same here." Sam answered.

Tenaya returned inside with what looked like an envelope. "Who the hell would send us a letter?" Sam asked. "I don't know, but i'm about to find out right now." Tenaya replied, tearing it open.

_ "Dear girls, we know who you are, and we're here to tell you that you're not the only ones who do what you do. In fact, we've been watching you for a while, and it's quite sad to see you turn on each other like that. Actually no, it's funny as hell! But what we want to tell you is that we're sick of you people. We're the big girls in the voring business and you kiddies are stealing the spotlight. That ends now. Come to the desert and meet us there and we will end this once and for all in a fight. Don't keep us waiting or else we will hunt you down. We sent our own cyborg as an escort. Don't try to attack her because she'll snap you all like twigs before you can land a hit. By the time you finish reading this, she will be knocking on your door very soon. By the way, her name is Cameron."_

_Sincerely,_

_The Sadistic Sirens_

As soon as Tenaya finished, there was a knock on the door, just as she had suspected. She opened it, and Cameron stood there staring right at the other cyborg. "You must be the other cyborg I picked up on my scanner." Cameron said. "Yeah yeah. Let's cut to the chase here." Tenaya said, waving her hand in annoyance. "Are you going to lead us to them or not?" Cameron showed no change in emotion at all. "Of course. Please follow me." The girls followed her a long ways. Along the way, Sam and Jasmine noticed that Cameron kept giving Tenaya 7 constant looks. At one point, it looked like she was blushing, which was very unusual for her. Cameron's stomach groaned just like Tenaya's, and she simply put a hand over it. "I hope the girls saved me something to eat." Cameron said. "I didn't know cyborgs ate..." Jasmine commented. Tenaya looked like she was going to have a mental breakdown. "Have you _SERIOUSLY _not caught on yet!?" She nearly shouted. "We're here now." Cameron said, stopping in her tracks. The three other girls stopped in their tracks to come face to face with four other girls. The girl in grey stepped forward. "So _YOU'RE _the runts who have been stealing our thunder?" She asked. "And just who the hell are you guys?" Sam asked. "I'm Jade, and this is Tori." She said, pointing to a girl who looked like her, also in grey. "This is Cece right here." She went on, pointing to a redhead in a batman hoodie. "And this is Rocky." She finished, pointing to a brunette in a black hoodie. "We are the Sadistic Sirens." Jasmine tilted her head to the side. "How exactly did you get your name?" She asked. "We are the most brutal, most relentless, most intelligent, and most sexiest female vorists around." Cameron left the three girls, reuniting with the rest of her team. "And now, you can stop your stupid voring and leave us to it, or..." Jade continued, "You can die here." Jasmine laughed, almost in a maniacal manner. "Us? Stop voring? Yeah right!" She sneered. "Exactly. You want us to stop? Come and make us." Sam challenged. "Well, you heard the woman. Cece, Rocky, why don't you shut them up?" Jade suggested. "With pleasure." Rocky answered, cracking her knuckles. She ran at Sam, but she got tripped by Jasmine. As Rocky fell, Tenaya caught her, threw her up into the air as if she weighed nothing, and shot her right through the heart. Tori's eyes narrowed, watching the scene before her. "They're better than we gave them credit for..." She told Jade. "Not for long." Jade responded. Sam laughed at Rocky's defeat, but she failed to see Cece approach her sneakily. Cece drove a fist right through Sam's heart. Sam's eyes opened wide with shock, and she fell to the floor. Jasmine snapped, rushing forward and ripping Cece's head right off, angry about the loss of her friend.

Now it was just Jasmine and Tenaya 7 up against Tori, Jade and Cameron. Suddenly, Tenaya went over to their side, staring right at Cameron. "I don't want to fight you." She said simply, not shifting her gaze from the other cyborg. "I understand. I do not wish to fight you either." She said, putting a hand on Tenaya's shoulder, tentatively. Jasmine stood there in shock, before taking off running in the opposite direction. "You guys won for now, but this isn't over yet" She shouted back at them as she left. "Job well done, Vega. Smart idea to get them here like this." Jade told Tori. "Oh, I try." Tori smirked, flipping her hair back. "A little feisty, are we now?" Jade said, smiling. "Keep it together until we at least get back to our room." Tori scolded. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say little miss bossypants." Jade muttered, sulking.

That night, Jasmine couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning the whole night, unable to get the recent events off of her mind. First they implode on each other, then they get their asses handed to them by the opposition. Why did everything have to be so fucking hard? She took a minute to think back to what happened before. She bit her lip, remembering it completely. She had swallowed her friend Lindy. But it was out of anger, not out of hunger. Well, that was a lie. She was pissed at Lindy for not saving food for her, but it was her hunger that drove her to make a rash decision. She suddenly heard what sounded like a dull roar. The scary thing about it was that it sounded like it was _in her room._ Jasmine did a double take, but failed to notice anything. "Maybe I'm just imagining things...all this vore business is making me delusional." She told herself, closing her eyes once more. She heard another roar, and she opened her eyes slowly. "Lindy...?" She asked. She got no response, and she mentally slapped herself for thinking someone would answer her. "Speak of the devil and she shall appear..." A sinister sounding voice spoke, followed by a dark chuckle. Jasmine's eyes instantly snapped open, and she looked up, covering her mouth as her eyes went wide. There, attached to the ceiling, was Lindy. She donned a black hoodie that was zipped three fourths of the way, and she had black leggings to complete the outfit. The difference was that her blonde hair flowed in an evil, ghostly manner, and her eyes were a demonic red, complete with a twisted grin plastered on her face. Jasmine quickly hid under her covers, trying to erase what she just saw, from her mind. "This is not real...I know for a _FACT _that this is not real..." Jasmine kept telling herself. She peeked over the covers as she heard that roar again, and there was Lindy, grinning at her while sitting inches away from Jasmine's face. "Hello friend! Miss me?" She asked gleefully, rubbing her belly.

Jasmine screamed louder than she ever thought possible that night.


End file.
